Take Me to the Zoo
by JustDrinkTea
Summary: Ever since he was little, Alfred's dreamed of taking someone special to see the giraffes at the zoo. A simple way to say "I love you." That person is Arthur. USUK


When he was young, Alfred's dad always took him to the zoo. It would always just be the two of them. Every Sunday after breakfast, they would walk the two miles together (sometimes Alfred would ride on his father's shoulders when he didn't feel like walking) down and look at the animals. Alfred's favorite was always the giraffe. There was only one in the entire complex, but it never ceased to amaze the small boy. While the lions were a close second, the young blond always made sure that his dad took him to see the tall beauty as soon as they arrived, and right before they left.

One Sunday, when Alfred was ten, there was a new addition to the artificial savanna that housed the giraffe. A tiny, two-year-old giraffe. The little American pressed himself against the bars that separated him from the animals. "Daddy..." he whispered as he watched them walk around. "Daddy, do you see that?" He pointed at the newcomer and looked up at his father.

His dad smiled and knelt down so he was at eye-level with his son. "Yes, Alfred. Yes, I see it." He put a hand on the boy's head.

"Alfred, do you know why I take you to see the giraffes everyday?" he continued as the boy turned his attention away from his father.

"Why?" Al responded, not prying his eyes away.

"Because you're special to me. Someday, when you're older, I want you to take someone special to see the giraffes. When that baby right there is all grown up. Can you do that Alfred?"

Though it didn't appear that the boy was listening very intently, he nodded at his father's words.

And for some reason, those words stuck with Alfred for his entire life. Even when he met Arthur. _Especially _when he met Arthur.

11 years after the appearance of the baby giraffe, Alfred had met the Brit one day on a flight from London to New York. Alfred had been off on a buisness trip, and Arthur had been offered a very fine-paying job downtown in the States. The two had sat next to each other on the plane, started talking, and after a month of talking and meeting up with each other, they began going out with each other.

A year had passed since then, and Alfred was sure now that he wanted to take Arthur to the zoo to see his giraffe. It had taken all of the man's self control to wait this long, but somehow, he had managed.

"Come on, Arthur, hurry up!" he said excitedly, pulling the Briton along. "Why are you so slow? I have something I want to show you!"

Unfortunately, Arthur wasn't impressed so far. " I'm coming, I'm coming!" he responded, sounding slightly annoyed. "Honestly, when you said you wanted to take me out today, I was expecting something nicer than the _zoo,_ Alfred."

"It'll be worth it- you'll see!" The American wasn't quite sure if he was more excited about seeing the giraffe, or showing it off. It had been years since he'd been to the old zoo, but somehow, he still remembered his way around. "You know, everything was so much bigger when I was ten..." he muttered to himself.

"Oh, what are you mumbling on about now?"

"Nothing! Nothing! You'll see, okay?" He turned and flashed his signature smile at the grumpy man. His excitement grew when the animal was finally within his sight. He pulled Arthur as close as they could get to the now grown giraffe. "Look!"

"...you dragged me all the way here to see a bloody giraffe?" the Brit confirmed in a flat tone.

"Well..." the American began, pushing his two index fingers together, sounding a bit sheepish. "You see... when I was a kid, my dad took me to the zoo every Sunday. And my favorite was always the giraffe." He looked down at his fingers before smiling a little at Arthur. "This giraffe came here when I was ten. And..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "My dad told me that I should take someone special to see the giraffe."

Arthur was speechless for a moment, his cheeks dusted with a soft pink, and his scowl faint. He broke eye contact with the other. "And?"

"And... _you're_ that special person, Arthur. So... maybe you think it's stupid, but it's important to me~"

"You're an idiot."

"I know~"

"All you wanted to show me was a giraffe."

"Yep."

Again, Arthur was silent.

"Artie?"

"...what?"

Alfred grinned wide. "Am I your special person?"

"...yes," he responded quietly.

The American's grin grew. "I love you, Arthur."

"I love you, too, you stupid git."

Alfred gave the other a quick, sweet kiss. "We can go on a real date now, if you want...~" he suggested, hugging the man close.

Arthur pretended to think about it for a moment. "No... let's stay here. Let's stay at the zoo."

**A/N: Okay! Was that cheesy enough for you? Because I feel like I just made fondue with that cheddar. I don't have much to say about this one. This plot bunny attacked me during Christmas break and hasn't left me since. So, I finally decided to rid myself of that thing and write this! The first thing I've written in months. Gosh, it feels good to be back. Let's see if I actually write more now. xD Hope you enjoyed it!**

_The review button. It loves you. Give it some love._


End file.
